


First Time is Always a Thrill

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"For as many reasons why they shouldn’t do it there was that many reasons for why they should do it and Dean couldn’t really be bothered to look at the negatives."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time is Always a Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by THIS Gif that's been circulating on tumblr. (See below) And I couldn't help but write a wincest fic about it. This is underage (Sam is 16 Dean is 20) so heed the warnings.
> 
> [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000sf08f/)

The first time Sam asked, Dean chalked it up to Sam messing around with him.

“How do you kiss a girl?”

Dean stopped looking at the comic he was reading and stared at Sam like he had two heads. The kid was standing there looking timidly curious, and if Sam didn’t look so serious he probably would have laughed. “Excuse me?”

Sam cleared his throat again and looked everywhere but at Dean’s face. “I want to know how to kiss a girl.”

“Kiss your hand and you’ll find out.” Sam sighed, stamped his feet and went off, obviously frustrated with the answer.

Dean shook his head and continued reading his comic. “Little brothers.” He muttered.

The next time was a couple of days later. Dean was lying on the bed, watching some boring black and white movie. Sam came into the room and sat down next to him. Dean didn’t really spare him much of a glance.

“Show me how to kiss a girl?” Sam asked again with more emphasis.

Dean sighed and finally focused on Sam’s face. The kid was still gangly even if he had gained some muscle, but he was more lean than buff really. He still had that baby face that drove girls wild, especially since he had the matching dimples to go with it.

The kid was sixteen for god’s sake. Shouldn’t he know by now?

“Are you serious?” Sam nodded his head eagerly.

“Alright but we never speak of this again, got it twerp?” He said in a stern voice.

“Scouts’ honor.” Sam said, crossing his fingers. Dean sighed and got up from his laying position.

“Alright scoot closer to me.” He instructed. Sam scooted closer so that their legs were touching each other. Dean turned Sam so they were both staring into each other’s eyes. “Make sure she’s comfortable first off, then just go for the kill.” He said in a whisper, his breath ghosting across Sam’s moistened lips.

Sam didn’t say anything for a while until he finally cleared his throat. “Show me. Please?” He begged in a needy little tone, his eyes bright with wonder and something else that Dean couldn’t really identify.

“What’s there to show?” Dean whispered, leaning forward just the slightest bit. “I mean you just lean in and go-”

Their lips met in a brief chaste kiss. Despite Sam being inexperienced, Dean had to admit his brother was pretty good. Sam tasted like candy and something else unidentifiable that drove Dean mad.

Suddenly Sam leaned forward a little and settled his palm on Dean’s thigh, making the contact more intimate and real.

Dean’s hand came up and cupped the back of Sam’s head gently. His fingers softly moving through Sam’s curls. Soothing yet stimulating at the same time.

Their tongues did a lazy dance inside each other’s mouth. Each one trying to explore as much as they could. Dean moaned as he kissed Sam deeper, his tongue flicking across Sam’s teeth. Sam pushed deeper as well, taking in Dean’s tongue and sucking it a little before releasing it.

Heat began to crawl up Dean’s neck. He could feel it radiating outward as he worked his brother’s mouth open just that little bit more.

When Sam gave a small sigh of contentment he pulled away and rested his forehead on Sam’s. Both of them panted for air as they tried to get their bearings.

Suddenly, though, Dean’s eyes widened at the thought of what they just done. What _he_ had just done to his brother. Sam’s eyelashes fluttered as he slowly opened his expressive hazel eyes. They were glassy and wide, and it was just too much for Dean to handle.

“So that’s all you need to know.” Dean’s rough voiced rasped out. “I’m going to take a shower now.”

Dean hurriedly left the room, not paying attention to Sam’s mumbled ‘Dean’ as he shut the bathroom door.

He shed all of his clothes and got under the cold spray of the shower. _That was so not how that was supposed to go._

He grasped his hard cock and moaned. _Not at all!_

After he’d embarrassingly jerked off to thoughts of his brother he checked the hallway before coming out. He settled on the couch in the living room and thumped his head weakly as the calamity of the situation dawned on him.

“God….” Dean groaned. _What the fuck did I do?_

He couldn’t deny that he’d liked it, if his boner after wards was any indication. In fact he’d enjoyed it maybe a little bit too much. He felt _horrible_ about doing it, even if Sam seemed to like it as well, but he was the older brother. He wasn’t suppose to be feeling up his brother or kissing him. He was supposed to protect him. Dean thanked his lucky stars that their dad wasn’t there, or he’d have to explain one awkward situation.

“Dean?”

Dean jumped and turned around to see Sam standing in the hallway. “Jesus, kid. You scared me half to death!”

When Sam giggled, Dean’s heart softened and he patted the seat next to him. “Come sit down, Sammy.”

Sam obliged and plumped down right next to Dean, their thighs once again touching. Dean looked anywhere but at Sam as he tried to find a logical way to explain his mishap. He was pretty sure _‘sorry, I’m just horny’_ wouldn’t cut it.

“Look, about-”

“That kiss-”

They both started at the same time and laughed for a moment.

Suddenly serious, Dean muttered “I’m sorry Sammy I shouldn’t have done that to you. You’re my brother I’m supposed to protect you not molest you. Jesus!” He ran a hand across his face and looked away.

Sam pulled on his shirt sleeve until they were eye to eye. “I-I have a confession to make.”

“What, Sammy?” Dean asked curiously.

“I’ve been thinking about you all week and-and that was just a trick to get you to kiss me. And I liked it, Dean!” Sam insisted, a little hurt by Dean’s words. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t want in the first place.”

“Sammy…we shouldn’t do this, it’s wrong.” Dean whispered huskily. He couldn’t deny that when Sam started hitting his growth spurt he’d been having less than pure thoughts about him too. And no matter how many times he told himself how wrong or disgusting it was, he just couldn’t help it.

Sam leaned closer and stared at Dean’s plump lips. “Then I don’t want to be right.”

Dean started chuckling and laid a hand on top of Sam’s wild hair. “You’re a dork, Sammy.”

“I’m _your_ dork.”

Dean froze and swallowed. “I guess you are, huh?” He whispered. Despite himself he leaned closer and caught Sam’s mouth in a bruising kiss. All traces of the experimental one earlier were gone. This kiss was pure want and need.

Sam scooted closer until he was almost in Dean’s lap. His hands came up and cupped both of Dean’s cheeks as his tongue busily plundered inside his brother’s mouth.

“Fuck, Sammy…” Dean moaned as he sucked on Sam’s neck.

“Want you so bad De…” Sam whispered. He threw his head back to give Dean more room to suck and bite at his skin.

“God….” Dean groaned. “You have no idea…” Dean’s hands slid under Sam’s thin t-shirt. Trailing and mapping out his slender hip bones and his growing pecs.

He could feel his brother’s erection through the front of his shirt. Pulsing hard and fast with need.

Dean’s hands trailed down to Sam’s ass and cupped it firmly. He stopped lavishing kisses and looked at Sam seriously. Asking for permission.

Sam nodded firmly and kissed Dean again to show his willingness.

Dean easily picked up his slender brother. Sam’s legs wrapped around Dean’s back as he continued kissing his brother’s delectable mouth.

Dean didn’t know how he managed to find the bedroom but he did, without disaster. He dropped Sam on the bed and crawled up his body.

Soon both their clothes were gone as they laid side by side, exchanging soft, lazy kisses.

“God I wanted this so much, Sammy. You don’t even know.” Dean trailed a finger down Sam’s lips, watching as Sam sucked in a quick gasp.

“Me too, Dean. Fuck, me too.” Sam agreed, easily reaching up and biting Dean’s lips teasingly.

Dean smiled and cupped the back of Sam’s head, drawing him in for another long make out session.

As they made out, their positions changed so that Dean was on top and Sam was underneath him. Dean rubbed Sam’s pecs and abs with strong, callused hands. Sam moaned and writhed under the touches until he was sure he’d explode from pleasure.

“Please De….want you.” Sam moaned, grasping Dean’s hand.

“You have me, baby. You have me.” Dean shushed, gently tweaking one of Sam’s nipples.

Sam moaned and shook his head. “No, want you in me.”

Dean stopped and looked at Sam seriously. “Are you sure?”

Sam nodded firmly. “More sure than I’ve ever been.”

With that Dean got off Sam’s body, shivering a little at the missing heat. He dug around in his duffle until he produced lube and a condom.

Getting back up on Sam’s body, he guided his brother’s legs up over his shoulders into position. “Ready for me, Sammy?” Dean questioned in a low tone. He busily drizzled his fingers with lube, so he could work Sam open.

“Yes!” Sam cried, as Dean circled his hole teasingly. “Fuck, Dean! Stop teasing.” He whined.

Dean chuckled and patted Sam’s thigh consolingly. “Sorry. Couldn’t resist.”

Dean started to push one finger into Sam’s tight entrance. Sam gasped as his muscles locked up. Dean soothed him gently as he pushed the finger in and out, working a steady rhythm. “That’s it baby, nice and easy.”

Sam grasped the bed spread in a white knuckled grip, as his head flung back and forth. He was burning up with want and need. Even though it hurt he just had to get Dean in him, and in him NOW. “Fuck, Dean….” Sam moaned as Dean added another finger, then a third, as he easily worked open the tight hole and loosened him up.

Dean slicked up his condom covered cock, and guided it to Sam’s entrance. “You ready baby brother?”

Sam nodded and whined at how close Dean was. “Yes, fuck, yes do it!”

Dean pushed in gently and began to thrust in and out. Sam’s eyes widened as he cried out in pleasure.

His dreams were _nothing_ compared to how this felt right now. All other sense dropped away as his sole focus became Dean’s cock, pushing and pulling in and out of his ass.

“Fuck, so tight!” Dean moaned as he pulled out and slammed back in.

Sam’s legs were beginning to hurt from their perch atop Dean’s shoulders but he could care less. “All yours, De. All yours!” Sam moaned.

“Yes, all mine. Fuck, Sammy. You’re all mine!”

Sam could feel his orgasm coming as his toes curled and heat traveled through his balls.

Dean got the idea and grasped Sam’s leaking cock, beginning to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.

Sam gasped and screamed out his orgasm as his dick sputtered and sprayed thick white come all over his and Dean’s chests.

Dean’s wasn’t far off. After a couple more thrusts he was coming deep in Sam’s ass, within the confines of the condom.

Feeling Dean’s hot come, even through the condom, had Sam going crazy. He grasped the bed sheets again and let out a mumbled ‘fuck’.

Dean slowed down and pulled out of Sam with a wet plop. He gently eased down Sam’s legs and massaged them when Sam cried from the cramps.

Dean tied off the condom and dumped it in the wastebasket.

Sam snuggled into the sheets and relished in the smell of sex. The sex that he and Dean had just had. “Fuck, De. That was awesome.”

Dean chuckled at Sam’s enthusiasm. Forgoing cleaning up, he settled behind his brother and pulled him against his chest. “That was pretty hot.” He agreed.

Snuggling into Sam’s curly, sweat damp hair, he sighed out in contentment. As many reasons as there were not to do it, he could think of so many reasons that they _should_. He couldn’t really be bothered to look at the negatives.

“Do you regret it?” Sam asked timidly, worried that Dean was going to regret ever doing anything.

Dean sighed and breathed in Sam’s scent. “No, Sammy, I don’t.”

Sam sighed in relief and dragged Dean’s arm to lay over his waist, so he could hold his hand against his chest. As they both fell asleep, Sam smiled at the thought of sleeping safe and sound in big brother’s arms.

_You are protecting me, Dean. Don’t ever worry about that._

**_The End_ **

 


End file.
